monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Lily
Lily is the mastermind behind the tragedies which occurred at the Witch Hunt Village. She was a daughter of a prostitute of the Sabasa Kingdom, however the citizens picked on them as they were “outsiders”, and refused to give her mother a proper burial. It then turned into another “living hell” when she was moved to her father’s place. After she killed her father and brothers, she took it upon herself to become lord of the manor and proceed her experiments there for revenge. Her personality is rather confident on the exterior, but when she gets down to her personal motives, she seems to be a mistaken and troubled individual who feels as if the world should suffer because she has. Lily is technologically powered to create monsters out of human women, and begun relenting her anger on the Witch Hunt Village. Held up in her mansion, she orders guards to take women from the village to be experimented on. Additionally, she also experimented on herself, having hideous monster tentacles. Luka arrives and chases Lily through her mansion, having staved off her Suck Vore, Worm Villager, and Iron Maiden creations before finally coming face-to-face with the mastermind. Holding out against her tentacles, he defeats and seals her powers. Bringing Lily to justice, he leaves village to judge her for her actions. However, the villagers state that she would not be killed, for they did not wish to continue the cycle of hate. If Luka returns to Lily's Mansion after overthrowing the mastermind, Promestein happens to be there and shortly leaves, revealing that she assisted Lily with her experiments. Monsterpedia Entry “A powerful magic user that took over lordship of the Hunt Village. The illegitimate daughter of the previous lord, she studied magic from forbidden books. Using that power, she killed her father and brothers. After becoming Lord, Lily increased the witch hunts in order to capture the villagers for experiments. She used the females to create new twisted monsters or transformed humans, and would wring the semen from the males for use in testing. If the man held weak latent magic power inside, she would quickly dispose of him. Weak women, unable to completely change their body, would end up with tentacles for various body parts. After experimenting on villagers for years, she remodeled her own body by implanting two tentacles in her arms. Using those tentacles, she would harvest hundreds of men’s semen for use in her testing. A significant number of villagers and travelers have been killed by her hand.” Attacks Worm Touch: Normal attack. Worm Drain: Normal attack with drain properties. Worm Ecstasy: Triggers trance status and deals damage. *Worm Hold: Triggers bind status. Anal Drain: Binded attack with drain properties. Worm Spread: Binded attack. Drain Heaven: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Battle Overview Summon Sylph to avoid her restraining attack and her trance inducing attack. Always spare enough SP to recover in case of an emergency. Use sword skills along with normal skills to build up SP. When her health is low enough, a scripted battle and some dialogue will follow and Luka will defeat her. If Luka loses, he’ll be made into her guinea pig. Trivia *Lily’s outfit is similar to that of Rydia in her adult form from Final Fantasy IV. *According to the priest, Lily redistributed the belongings of her victims to the church. Gallery Lily human.png|Lily in her human form, before fighting against Luka. Category:Artificial Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Bosses Category:Humans Category:Humans: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Monsters: Chapter 1 Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Witch Hunt Village